<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Недостаточно by Anri_Kohaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331414">Недостаточно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku'>Anri_Kohaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Мы еще никого к себе не пускали, – шепчет Ацуму и облизывает ушную раковину. – Нам всегда было достаточно быть вдвоем.</p><p>– Что изменилось? – спрашивает Акааши, а голос дрожит, потому что Осаму выцеловывает ему живот и спускается все ниже.</p><p>– Появился ты. И стало недостаточно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Недостаточно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проблема близнецов Мия в том, что они слишком разные. Акааши не может выбрать только одного: ему нравится показное спокойствие Осаму, вежливость, за которой прячется не такая уж кроткая натура; ему нравится открытый и заносчивый характер Ацуму, его острый язык, независимость. Ему нравится, как они выглядят, со своими особенностями, непохожие в мимике и жестах, но одинаково соблазнительные.</p><p>В его фантазиях всегда двое, и Акааши давно перестало быть стыдно.</p><p>Правда, он до последнего не надеется, что фантазии станут правдой, пока близнецы сами не загоняют его в угол. Буквально – они припирают к стенке, и не получится убежать, если Акааши впадет в отчаянье. Они заметили, заметили, заметили – стучит у него в висках. Не нужно было так откровенно разглядывать, не нужно было флиртовать и пытаться сблизиться. Хотя бы не с обоими сразу.</p><p>– Кто тебе нравится? – спрашивает Ацуму с вызовом.</p><p>У Акааши подгибаются колени. Он готов соврать, что ни один, лишь бы не сталкиваться с их презрением.</p><p>– Можешь выбрать? – Осаму наклоняет голову, пытливо заглядывая в глаза.</p><p>Они оба так близко, что это похоже на пытку. Акааши хочет, чтобы они оказались еще ближе, обняли его с обеих сторон, не задавали вопросов, на которые нет правильного ответа.</p><p>– Скажешь что-нибудь?</p><p>Он качает головой и опускает глаза в пол. Одно дело смириться со своими чувствами, другое – поделиться ими вслух. Он не настолько безрассудный.</p><p>– Подумай.</p><p>Подняв взгляд, он задыхается: прямо перед ним Ацуму кладет ладонь на шею Осаму и притягивает того к себе. Губы соприкасаются, скользят в неторопливом поцелуе, мелькают кончики языков. Акааши боится моргнуть, чтобы видение не рассеялось. В мыслях полная сумятица, зато по телу отчетливо прокатывается горячая волна, сердце болезненно колотится в груди.</p><p>Осаму поворачивается к Акааши, смотрит из-под тяжелых век, дожидаясь реакции. Ацуму утыкается носом ему за ухом. Близко. Акааши еще никогда не видел их так близко друг к другу и к себе.</p><p>Он глубоко вздыхает и больше не боится сказать:</p><p>– Мне нравитесь вы оба.</p><p>***<br/>
Они снова целуются перед ним, но теперь ни на ком нет одежды и нет места ненужным вопросам. Осаму и Ацуму трогают друг друга уверенно, привычно, ладони скользят по телу, пальцы вплетаются в волосы, на коже расцветают отметины. От их вида пробирает дрожью, Акааши будто на себе чувствует каждое прикосновение. А потом к нему правда прикасаются – в четыре руки, гладят, осторожно царапают, вызывая мурашки.</p><p>– Мы еще никого к себе не пускали, – шепчет Ацуму и облизывает ушную раковину. – Нам всегда было достаточно быть вдвоем.</p><p>– Что изменилось? – спрашивает Акааши, а голос дрожит, потому что Осаму выцеловывает ему живот и спускается все ниже.</p><p>– Появился ты. И стало недостаточно.</p><p>Акааши приникает к его губам, толкается языком в рот, глубоко и жадно. Ему тоже недостаточно и ждал он слишком долго. Он хочет взять от них все и отдаться им полностью. Откинувшись на спину, он укладывает голову на бедро Ацуму, ловит губами его член. Шире разводит колени перед Осаму, чувствует, как головка прижимается к входу, проникает внутрь.</p><p>Он стонет, переполненный возбуждением и эмоциями. До сих пор не верит, что все это происходит. Его бросает к краю от одной мысли, что близнецы Мия оба с ним в одной постели. Слышно, как тяжелое дыхание прерывается – они целуются, наклонившись друг к другу, пока их руки ни на секунду не покидают тело Акааши, впиваются в бедра, перебирают пряди волос.</p><p>Быть между ними – то, чего Акааши хочет больше всего. Не только физически, не только сейчас. Он хочет быть частью их отношений, и, наверное, ему понадобится ужасно много времени, чтобы стать для Осаму и Ацуму хотя бы отчасти тем, кого они видят друг в друге, но он с нетерпением ждет каждой секунды этого пути.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>